


Basket of Stories

by MadeofValor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, night guards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeofValor/pseuds/MadeofValor
Summary: A series of Lapidot oneshots with fluff and AU's.





	1. Post-Horror Fluff

As the end credits rolled by, Peridot and Lapis remained in a silence unbroken for a short while, both of their gazes locked onto the TV situated at the end of their gem-made truck balcony. The glow from the small box and the stars above were the only lights shining on them during the chilly October night.

Both were trying to sort their thoughts regarding the human film they had just watched. It had certainly been… _different_ from what the episodes of Camp Pining Hearts that so often watched in long marathons.

“That had been…” Peridot faltered a moment and collected herself after a moment, yet there was still a tremble in her voice, “that had been completely inaccurate. The amount of blood that was sprayed from the victims; it went beyond human capabilities!”

Lapis waited a moment before nodding her head in agreement, “Yeah, you’re right,” her voice was smaller than she would have liked it.

It was amazing just how varied the entertainment genre humans had could be. To think that the species that made something as amazing and wonderful as Camp Pining Hearts could also create such a grisly and horrifying story too. What was even more amazing to the two gems was that anyone would watch it, would find entertainment in watching their own species be killed so brutally and unrealistically. 

Hopefully unrealistically.

The two fell into another uncomfortable silence.

A moment later, Peridot scrambled forward to remove the film from its player and to place it back in its case so they could return it to Steven tomorrow.

The had given it to them, along with a few other movies, saying that the movies were the perfect thing to watch during the ‘Halloween Season’. The two had both agreed to watch the first one in the pile, a classic was what Amethyst had assured them, though all the movies were ‘classics’ according to the others.

But, after that first flick, it was an unspoken agreement between the two that they weren’t even going to touch the others.

“It’s a good thing gems don’t need to sleep,” Lapis mused as she looked up at the sky. Even though she _knew_ the contents of the movie had all been fake, and no ghost-spirit-demon thing was going to kill her, or anyone for that matter, in their dreams, it didn’t mean the movie hadn’t freaked her out on some level.

Peridot made a noise of agreement that sounded like a squeak of ‘yeah’.

With the DVD’s cradled safely in Peridot’s arms, Lapis stood up and wrapped her own around the smaller gem and hoisted her up. Wings of water sprouting from her gem, she took to the air and gently descended to the ground below the truck.

“Thanks,” Peridot said when Lapis put her down, wings retracting. She followed her into the barn where Peridot put the DVD’s on the shelf she had made, already half-way full of various books and movies they had acquired from Steven and the others. “So, is there anything you want to do?” she asked turning to the water gem.

Lapis refrained herself from saying ‘you’.

“Not sure, maybe just relax?” she asked as she fell backwards onto one of the hay piles, patting the spot next to her and bringing her arms behind her head, “we’re still going to that Halloween event tomorrow in town, right?” she asked when Peridot took a seat next to her.

“Of course we are,” the technician confirmed with a nod, “Steven invited us, why wouldn’t we go? Besides, it is a great opportunity to learn more about culture on Earth since this seems a particularly popular time of the year for humans!”

“Amethyst seemed pretty eager for the food that’ll be there,” Lapis commented with a grin, “Steven made it sound pretty fun.”

“He can make _anything_ sound fun.”

“He certainly made that movie sound fun.”

Peridot shuddered beside her at the reminder of the horror they had just watched, casting a dirty look to the movie shelf.

Sitting up, Lapis quickly wrapped her arms around Peridot and drew her into a tight but warm embrace, “don’t worry, I’ll protect you from any claw-handed freak that tries to get you,” she assured the smaller gem as she pulled her onto her lap

That only served to fluster Peridot who squirmed in her grip, “I’m not some gem right out of a Kindergarten, I can defend myself!”

Chuckling, Lapis only held her closer and a somewhat wicked idea formed in her mind as she remembered something from the movie. Grinning ear to ear, she leaned in close to Peridot, “One, two… Freddy’s coming for you,” she whispered, feeling the green gem tense up in her grip at her low voice, “three, four… better lock your doors.”

“Lazuli, no.”

“Five, six, grab your crucifix,” Lapis responded, ignoring her and tightening her hold so that Peridot couldn’t escape, “seven, eight, better stay up late.”

Peridot only tried even harder to get out of her grip, kicking up bits of straw and hay in the process, “Lapis, I swear to the stars you better not finish that!”

Her grin only grew in size, and for a moment she considered driving home the final nail.

No, she wasn’t that cruel, she'd already got Peridot worked up with just the first few lines. Instead, maybe she could go for a different angle of attack on her; a swift kiss to the back of one green neck.

The other gave a squeak of surprise at that, jolting in her arms. “Lapis!”

Said gem was laughing as she loosened her grip on Peridot, not that she made any move to actually get out of her arms now, “yes?” she asked innocently.

“You’re terrible,” Peridot grumbled, rolling over and nestling more comfortably in her arms.

Still laughing, Lapis nuzzled against her, “yet you still love me,” she pointed out, and after a beat, looked over at the movie rack, “do you want to watch some Camp Pining Hearts?”

Peridot muttered something against her and Lapis gently prompted her, “don’t want to move.”

“Well, that works too,” Lapis smiled snuggling up against her. Yeah. It was a good thing that gems didn’t need to sleep, not just the safety from killer nightmares but she loved being awake for moments like this.


	2. Night Shifts and Purple Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short inspired by Tsumire0301's Lapidot-FNAF comic.

“Get a job, they said, It’d be easy, they said.”

It wasn’t like she and Lapis needed money for food and bills, not at all. Their farm was a good supply of food if they ever wanted to eat, food they often gave over to Steven and the others during the harvest since they had no need of it, but there was only so much junk the barn had that the two could use for renovations, meep-morps or even for entertainment purposes such as movies and toys for their Veggie-Head.

So, really, they just needed some cash so they could buy more supplies rather than just robbing stores. Steven had been more than happy to help buy for them the things they needed, but Garnet had insisted that they get a job to pay for it themselves.

It took them several newspaper ads and rejections until they found a part time job over in Ocean Town. It was some security guard gig at a somewhat run-down pizzeria, five days a week from midnight to six in the morning. Peridot didn’t really like the uniform they had to wear, it felt too constricting and the hat was hard to wear thanks to her hair, but Lapis seemed to like it. Or rather like Peridot wearing it.

The job itself, it had sounded like an easy job when the two accepted it, but now they knew that was not the case.

Peridot grumbled under her breath as she moved to the other door to peer out for any sign of trouble. Trouble being living, demonic animatronics that wanted to kill and stuff her and Lapis into a Freddy Fazbear suit. So far the two had been able to avoid any close calls, but luck could only hold out for so long.

Well, it wasn’t like they were going to go through the suffering of having all the springs and wiring ripping through their bodies if they did slip up and one of the animatronics got a hold of them, what with their bodies being inorganic and all.

Still, she didn’t particularly want to know what the animatronics would do if they managed to poof one of them and get a hold of their gem.

“Hey, Lazuli, what are they up to?” Peridot asked as she peered out one of the doors, her gem shining a light down the darkened hall, searching for one of the pizzeria’s robots.

Lapis, who was situated in the swivel chair with the monitor in her hands, had a frown carved into her face and a look of pure irritation that one could only assume was from their part-time job, “I’m pretty sure Chica’s raiding the kitchen,” she answered, “Freddy hasn’t left the stage, Foxy’s still in Pirate’s Cove.”

“What about Bonnie?”

“I can’t find him.”

Peridot reeled back, as though she’d received another one of Pearls punches to the face, looking at the blue gem with an expression of pure alarm, “What do you mean you _can’t find him_?” she screeched, quickly rushing to the second door and shining her light down to see if the demonic robot bunny was there. No, he was not.

“Just what I said,” Lapis responded dryly, looking into each of the rooms on the monitor, “I can’t find him anywhere in here. He’s probably standing somewhere out of the camera’s view.”

“I hope to the stars that’s what happened,” Peridot agreed, gnawing on her thumb nail as she backed away from the door, “if one of them managed to get out of the building, who knows what terror’s they’d cause on the streets.

“I still think it’d be better if we just smashed all of them, not like anyone would miss them.”

“While I don’t particularly disagree with that notion, it would make things remarkably easier,” Peridot said, making her way back to the taller gem, “we’d be fired and Steven and the others wouldn’t be quite so happy with that. Can you imagine the rant Pearl would go on?”

Snorting a little, Lapis lowered the monitor, “she’d be squawking up a storm, that’s for sure. About responsibility and to not destroy private property.”

“And how many times has she and the others broke things on accident that they didn’t own?” Peridot asked, giving a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest, “at least _we’d_ have the excuse that these things were trying to kill us.”

“Not sure she’d accept that as a good enough reason.”

The two shared a laugh, imagining the gem in question complaining and scolding them for the destruction of the animatronics.

Patting Peridot on the head, Lapis picked back up her monitor, “You go back to watching the doors, I’m going to see if I can track down our missing bunny,” she said, gently pushing the smaller gem in the direction of one of the two doors.

It was only three A.M. and the duo still had about three more hours left until their shift was over, and Lapis was actually quite pleased with how well the two of them were handling things compared to their first day. Monday had been hectic and crazy, the two trying to figure out what to do, how to survive and questioning _why_ they accepted this job.

Actually, they were still questioning why they hadn’t quit yet, but after a few days, the two had found a routine that had been working so far. Lapis would keep an eye on the animatronics through the monitor while Peridot continuously checked the halls and if she saw an animatronic she’d shut the door. They managed to conserve battery power by not using the lights in the on the door and instead using Peridot’s gem. It wasn’t a lot of juice that was saved, but every bit of power they could save was worth it.

While they couldn’t actually bring harm to the animatronics, they needed to stay in one piece after all, that didn’t mean the two weren’t ready to defend themselves. Not having a good source of water down here, Lapis couldn’t exactly summon a watery fist to send the robots flying, but she did bring a bat from the barn with her. Though, she could just as easily pick up and throw the animatronic too if one ever came into the room.

She did that before for the fox one on their second night. It had felt good.

“Any sign of Bonnie yet?” Peridot asked as she turned around to face her.

It was kind of strange, actually. None of the animatronics had made any attempts to reach them yet this night, they all stayed away. Lapis wanted to chalk this up to them having come to fear the two after seeing that they were easy prey, but she knew that couldn’t be the case. It was a cold feeling that something was wrong.

“Not yet,” Lapis said as she began flipping through different camera views. Foxy was peeking out from behind the curtains and… Chica was there with him. Maybe they were talking or something? Freddy was still chilling out on his stage, but still, no purple, guitar playing rabbit to be found. “I don’t like this.”

“That makes two of us,” Peridot agreed, frowning a little, “do you think he’s planning something? Toying with us?” she asked.

“I doubt they have that high of an intelligence,” was the response.

Peridot made a noise of agreement as she adjusted the tie around her neck, making it looser and less like a noose. As she did that, Lapis returned to the screens, flipping through the views. Everyone was still where they were last she saw and the battery was half full.

So far, nothing to be immediately worried about. She flicked through the same route. A few seconds at each one, move on to the next, a few seconds and move on. She stopped when she reached 2B, breath catching in her throat as she jumped out of her seat. Blue fingers wrapping around the bat she had kept at her side.

“Peridot, move!”

The green gem looked up, hands still on her tie, “Move, what?” she asked.

Before she could take action, Lapis had closed the distance, one arm wrapped around the smaller guard, pulling her to the safety of behind Lapis as her other shot forward, bringing the bat with her as it made contact. A solid noise of steel on steel echoed in the room with the croaking of gears and wires sparking.

A shadow fell over her face as she glared up at Bonnie. Bonnie, who had been just seconds away from grabbing onto Peridot, seconds away from hurting her.

“You really should have known better than to come over here,” Lapis said, withdrawing the bat from its head; a dent had formed where she had hit him. She didn’t need her water powers or Peridot’s still developing metal powers for her to be a threat, especially to these filthy, reeking, death machines.

Bonnie didn’t have a chance when Lapis let go of the bat and grabbed him by the face in a rapid, fluid motion. With a display of strength her thin form would not have suggested she possessed, Lapis hoisted the animatronic into the air and threw him down the hall.

She closed the door before the animatronic could stand up, waiting with bated breath as she listened to the rabbit hobble to the door and wait. After a minute or so had passed, she heard heavy footsteps begin to walk away, and so she checked her monitor, sure enough, Bonnie was leaving the hall to go somewhere else.

Hopefully, that would keep him from bothering them again.

Turning to Peridot after opening the door, she examined the green gem with concern, “sorry for being so rough there, are you okay?” she asked. Apart from the slightly disheveled uniform, she couldn’t find any sign of actual harm.

Peridot nodded, rubbing at her arm that Lapis had grabbed onto, a small bruise was forming from the tight grip, “you know,” she began, “four dollars an hour and all the free pizza cards this place has to offer won’t make it worth working here.”

Grinning, Lapis nodded, “you’re right about that,” she agreed, “want to quit after we get our paycheck?”

“Lets. I’m sure there are much safer work environments elsewhere,” Peridot nodded, “but first, let’s just get through the last few hours of tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these aren't going to be exceptionally long, sorry. I do have a few other ideas to work on too, and I am always up for taking requests too.


End file.
